Wireless charging or inductive charging uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between devices. Wireless charging may be implemented at a charging station. Energy is sent from one device to another device through an inductive coupling. The inductive coupling is used to charge batteries or run a device. Power is delivered through non-radiative, near field, electromagnetic resonance from a power transmitting unit (PTU) to a power receiving unit (PRU).